Undercover Agents
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka meet under strange circumstances. Can they ever find happiness together, or will fate tear them apart? Not nearly as long as the summary suggests. WARNING: Angst, and porn in a written format.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. However, I do own a few OCs, which are Yuki and Naruse in this fic. Don't think there are any more in here.

A/N: Uh… angst. Err… and porn in a written format. Extremely explicit. Flame if you want, I don't know if I like this either. Also, this is definitely AU. Fuji and Tezuka are 22 in this fic, which is mentioned later on as well.

Undercover Agents (NAME HELP PLEASE!!!)

"Yes… yes! Oh… that feels so good… you're really talented…"

"Thank you. After all, it's what I was trained for."

"Jesus- oh, god YES, right there… say you love me… Say it!"

"… I love you…"

Fuji stared out the window aimlessly. Sometimes, he wished he could find a different line of work, but he'd never gone to school, and he didn't know how to do anything but this. His eyes closed. What would it be like to work as a normal person? Maybe in a grocery store, or at a McDonalds somewhere, or maybe something else. What did it feel like? Would he have any skill at it? Would he enjoy that?

A knock on his door, and Yuki popped her head in. "New customer. A little older than you, about 25. Name's Hiro. Says he wants a guy, but he wants to be on top." Fuji nodded, and sighed as she closed the door. Now, to get himself ready… what should he wear to this one? He opened his closet, and a slight smile played about his lips. Yes… that was it. It would make it seem naughtier, a forbidden relationship… yes, he'd wear that one.

Tezuka looked about the waiting room with distaste, but his face remained as impassive as always. The police had sent him here to work as an undercover agent, to get solid evidence that the people here were really running a sex market. To that end, he had called himself Hiro and paid for some service; he had a recorder on him, as well as a hidden camera in his watch. His superiors had said, do whatever you have to do in order to get the evidence. Did that mean he actually had to go through with the experience? Worse, he'd decided to make the scene as bad as possible, so he'd asked for a male partner. Would he actually have to fuck him?

The girl came back and said, "Right this way please," to him. Now what? He'd actually go through with it then? Could he even get aroused by a guy? Ugh… he really hoped that he could get some good evidence before he had to do anything.

Tezuka sat cautiously on the edge of the bed. The girl had smiled at him and said, "Please wait for a few moments." She made to leave, then suddenly turned back. "Oh, by the way, the person that will be accompanying you today, Fuji, is a very good actor. He'll put on some scenario or other to make the experience better. Don't be surprised if he comes in the door wearing some old-fashioned Chinese clothes or something." With those surprising words, she left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Tezuka sat there, as though carved in stone. What was he going to do now?

The door opened. "Hello, sensei. Sorry I'm late for our tutoring session." Tezuka's head snapped up, and his eyes met a smiling visage. Brown hair, a slight smile, a strong yet slender build, clad in something that looked like a private school uniform. Fuji closed the door behind him. Something sparked for Tezuka. He'd been wondering a while ago if a guy could arouse him. He'd found the answer.

Tezuka swallowed hard. He pretended to look at his watch. The click was barely audible, but he was sure that the person had heard, though he didn't comment on it. Tezuka had turned on the recorder on his way to the room, so he didn't worry about that. "You're late by 2 minutes. We're wasting time. Take out your homework."

Fuji shifted from side to side uncomfortably. "Umm… sensei… I…" The man called Hiro narrowed his eyes. "You what? Don't tell me you didn't do your homework again…" Fuji swallowed. He'd always been good at playing the bad student. "Umm… well… I…" Hiro stood and faced him. There was something about him that scared Fuji a little. It wasn't that he was scared of being hurt. He'd felt pain before. Rather, it was more like… this person could change him. If Fuji stayed with him long enough, he would change, and Fuji didn't know if he liked that. What if he changed so much that he couldn't do his job any more?

"We'll have to do something about your laziness, don't we?" Tezuka found himself walking towards the… student. Tezuka, always formal, had come in a shirt and tie. He reached one hand up to loosen his tie, saying "You're going to be punished today."

Fuji had encountered this kind of scene before. But something seemed a little different somehow. He said, in a pleading voice, "Sensei…" But Hiro cut him off. "No buts. You didn't do your homework again. There has to be some consequences." Fuji found himself trembling in anticipation. What kind of encounter would this be?

Tezuka drew closer and closer to Fuji. He stopped, mere inches away from Fuji, and just stared into his eyes. Fuji's eyes had opened, from fear, or an act of fear. Those sky-blue eyes pierced through Tezuka. God, he hadn't known it was possible. Before this day, he'd been completely straight. Completely. But now, he was getting turned on by this male prostitute…

Fuji held his breath. What was going to happen?

In a sudden move, Tezuka leaned down and caught Fuji's lips with his own.

The act was dropped. Fuji couldn't concentrate on it any more. He'd always stayed in control before this, never dropped the act, but… God, this felt good. Hiro's lips were talented, melding with his, teasing him. Fuji was getting more and more aroused. He'd never felt like this before. It was good, so very good… Hiro's tongue slid between his lips and Fuji moaned. If he'd still been in character, he would have been protesting and saying something about, "Sensei, no! What are you doing? Aahhnnn, it feels… No, stop!" but instead he was compliant, completely caught in the moment. Hiro's tongue touched a sensitive place in his mouth, and Fuji felt his knees melt. He'd never felt like this, ever. Why was it so good? Why?

Skin. He needed to feel skin. Tezuka lost no time in unbuttoning Fuji's shirt, then his own, all without unlocking their lips. That was one good thing about button-up shirts- you didn't need to pull them over your head. He pinned Fuji to the door, savoring the sweet taste of his lips, the heat of their chests pressed against each other. This was so much better than any other time he'd done it. The sensations were exponentially enhanced, the feelings increased tenfold- why did it feel like this with a guy?

The need was so great it verged on pain. Fuji couldn't believe he was getting so aroused by just a kiss. What would it feel like when Hiro finally entered him? The mere thought sent more blood to that already engorged appendage, making Fuji moan again into Hiro's mouth. "I… please…" Hiro seemed to understand immediately. Still not pulling away, he reached down and undid Fuji's belt buckle, then slowly undid the zipper of his pants. When he pulled them down, he also pulled Fuji's underwear down, leaving naked skin. Fuji kicked his pants to one side as Hiro undid his own pants and kicked them aside. Now both of them were naked, pressing against each other, yearning for something.

God… it felt good. It felt so good. Now, only now, did Tezuka allow his hands to roam. One hand found a pointed nipple as the other slid lower, sliding across Fuji's flat stomach before sliding to find a thick rod. Fuji jerked, sighing into Tezuka's mouth, leaning limply against the door. As one hand began to pump, up and down, Tezuka's other hand played in little circles around Fuji's nipple, teasing him. Fuji's moans were going non-stop now, and his hips were moving back and forth, desperate for more.

Hiro's lips left Fuji, and he let out a little cry of loss. But then, heat clamped around his nipple, the one not being toyed with already, and Fuji arched into Hiro's incredibly, incredibly talented mouth. "Aahhhnnn…. Nnnhhh…" Fuji moaned as Hiro began to suck, skillfully using his tongue and lips to arouse Fuji even more. "God… aahhhnnn…" Hiro suddenly sucked so hard that the sensation verged on pain, and in the same instant, his hand clenched around his cock. "Aaaaahhhhnnnn!" Fuji screamed as he came violently, spewing a creamy arc onto Hiro's sculpted body. Panting hard, he would have collapsed if not for Hiro's support.

Tezuka held Fuji up. Panting himself, he held Fuji tenderly even as he ordered, "Turn around." Fuji, still trembling with the force of his climax, obliged. "Put your hands on the door." Again, he obeyed. Tezuka found that tight opening and carefully slid a single finger into him. Fuji groaned again, and Tezuka could see him growing hard again as well. He slid a second finger in, and Fuji gasped, jerking in pleasure-pain. "Oh god… oh god… yes…" Tezuka began to move his fingers, slow and steady. In, out, in, out. Fuji let out a long moan of pleasure. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

He was ready. Oh, god, he was ready. Fuji was nearly desperate for Hiro to enter him now. He really needed it. He'd never been aroused like this before. Oh god. He'd never come before his customer had, but Hiro had just been so incredibly skilled… Oh, that felt good. Before he turned around, Fuji had seen how big and thick Hiro was. Jesus, that was good. He wondered what it would feel like when he was finally penetrated. Would it hurt?

Tezuka withdrew his fingers, and heard a slight whimper from Fuji. Using both hands, he spread Fuji wide apart in preparation. As he slowly slid in, he only dimly registered that Fuji was actually still really tight. He hadn't expected that from a prostitute… what was he thinking? Fuji was gasping and moaning now. "Ahhnnn, yesss, please… ohhh!" Tezuka was fully sheathed now. God, Fuji was so tight… he said, "Fuji, turn your head." As soon as he did, Tezuka leaned over and captured his lips once again with his own.

Hiro was moving now. He was rocking his hips back and forth, sliding in and out… Fuji screamed in pleasure into Hiro's mouth. "Aaaaaahhhhnnn… ahhhhhhh…" Hiro continued to pump, with a slow steady rhythm, until Fuji couldn't take it anymore. He broke away from the kiss and gasped, "Faster, please, faster, oh god yess… yesssssssssssssssss"

Fuji screamed again as Tezuka upped the tempo. God, this felt good. When Tezuka bit down on Fuji's shoulder, he couldn't help but moan. As he pumped in and out, he could hear the door hinges creaking, protesting the harsh treatment. In some far-off corner of his brain, his mind commented that if they were really student and teacher, someone in the same building would have long since realized what was going on behind that creaking door and come in. But, since this wasn't real… Tezuka slammed so hard into Fuji that he felt his teeth jar, and he came hard in the same instant Fuji spewed his own seed for the second time.

They both collapsed this time, lying limply on the ground. Fuji was gasping for breath. It felt as though something had combusted inside him and had consumed him in the fire. But even as he had gone up in flames, he had felt absolute pleasure, the kind that people didn't dare to imagine. But he had experienced it- and survived. He'd never forget this. Despite having been in this line of work for years- actually, 5 years, since he was 22 now- he'd never had sex like this before. It had been absolutely mind-blowing. He lay on the floor, eyes closed, just resting.

Tezuka contemplated what had just happened. He'd completely lost his composure, and had experienced something completely alien to him. Also… during the act, he had completely ignored his mission. Could he still remedy that? He brought his watch up and snapped a picture of Fuji lying there, tired and worn out. Then, he thought of the recorder. Maybe he could ask a few questions…

"Fuji?" Fuji started when Hiro called his name. "Yeah?" There was a pause. Then, "Do you… do you like it here?" Fuji was surprised. Nobody had ever asked him that before. "Well… yeah. They feed us, pay us well. We get enough to get by." Hiro paused again. Then, "Have you ever thought about finding another job? One that doesn't require you to get paid for sex?" Fuji flinched at the blunt way it was put. Almost defensively, he said, "You know, this job requires a lot of skill too. It's not exactly easy." There was no reply. "Also, the people here…" he paused, then pushed on. "Most of us can't find another job. We're uneducated, we have no references, no family, no home… few people would hire us."

Tezuka closed his eyes. So, basically, what this told him was that if he helped the police shut this place down, they would put a lot of people out of a job. That helped his conscience soooo much… right. The thing was, most people thought of prostitutes as greedy people, selling their bodies for some extra cash. But what if… what if that was because they had nothing else to sell? If you were poor, starving, with nowhere to go, how else could you earn a living? Perhaps prostitutes weren't bad people, just unlucky ones. Musing, Tezuka let out a sigh.

Fuji stretched. He had to go now. Indeed, he had spent far too long in this room, recovering. In the time he had stayed here, he might have served yet another customer. He said to Hiro, "I have to go now, sensei. I won't forget my homework again, I promise." He had to keep the pretense up, even if he had lost it during the act itself. Hiro nodded exhaustedly. "Alright then, Fuji. Be sure you do your homework for the next time. You are dismissed." Fuji picked up his clothes, put them on, and exited the room quietly.

Tezuka looked at his watch tiredly. Posing as a digital watch, there were 4 buttons on it. Two were actual watch functions- one allowed you to set the minutes, hours, days, while the other was used to actually change the numbers. The third button was used to take pictures, and the fourth was used to start or stop recording. Tezuka pressed the fourth one, and the small beep signaled that the recording was finished. He hoped that it would have some useful information, and that perhaps it would be able to affect the polices' judgement.

***

A/N: Ok… Um… well. I don't know what to say about this one. Definitely isn't one of my better ones. And I'm pretty sure I rambled on for more than I needed to. But oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Tezuka and Fuji, therefore, are not mine.

Ch. 2

The other police listened carefully to the recording. They stared at Tezuka, astonished by the sounds in the middle- the groans, the moans and gasps. They could have sworn that he was completely straight. They turned back, and at last heard silence except for the gasps for air. They gaped at Tezuka, who flushed slightly under their gaze. Of course the blush on his face wasn't because the recording had brought back memories of that time… Tezuka cleared his throat and turned aside. Then, he heard his voice- the recording. The police listened as the questions were answered. Then, they heard the answering beep, telling them the recording was over. They sat in silence for a while, thinking over the new information.

Their leader, Naruse, finally spoke. "Tezuka… I think this is some very valuable information. This recording proves, without a doubt, that this is a sex market. It would have been better with some pictures, but… we'll take what we have. However, the dialogue at the end…" Tezuka nodded, waiting on tenterhooks for the judgement. "… I can understand that shutting down the place will affect many people, putting them out of a source of income, but that is the way the law works. The place needs to be shut down." Tezuka's eyes closed in despair. Somehow, he felt that this was not right. Yes, sex houses were seen as illegal. They were seen as blights on society. But after talking with Fuji… Tezuka couldn't bear to see all these people thrown out without money, a job, or a home. However, he kept his face composed. He had a reputation for being cool and collected, always thinking with his head. At 22, he was also the youngest member on the team, so he needed the respect from his seniors- although many people had mistaken him for older, due to his maturity and his looks.

"Is there any way to give them another job somehow?" Tezuka surprised himself with the question. Naruse bit his lip. These people weren't bad. They understood the situation, empathized with the people. But… it was the law. They were paid to uphold the law. There was really nothing they could do, and Tezuka knew that. He closed his eyes. "Can we at least not arrest them? They're part of the operation, but they needed to do that for money. They couldn't have survived otherwise." Naruse sighed. "I'm afraid that's impossible. They will all need to be arrested, as well as anyone we can find that took part in it." Tezuka nodded, then said in a monotone, "I have to go." Several people stood to try and stop him, comfort him, but he swatted them all away. Silently, he raced out the door and started to run.

He ran without direction. He ran as though, if he ran fast enough, he would escape time, escape the past; perhaps, if he ran fast enough, he would discover that this was all a dream, and he would wake up, and everything would be all right. He ran as though there was nothing else that mattered, just the sound of his labored breathing and his shoes hitting the pavement.

When Tezuka finally stopped, he found himself in front of the sex house. Why he had ended up here, he didn't know. But… he swallowed hard. Perhaps there was still a way.

Fuji looked up, shocked by the force by which the door had been thrown open. He was on ushering duty today. He had been about to escort the customer to their room when the door had burst open, revealing… Oh, god. It was Hiro. Jesus… he'd never expected to see him again. People tended to come here only in desperation, for short periods of time; rarely did people come again and again. When Hiro hadn't come for almost a week, Fuji had assumed he wouldn't be coming back. And yet, here he was.

Fuji started towards him, the other customers forgotten. He came towards Hiro, stopping in a daze in front of him. Softly, almost reverently, he breathed, "Hiro…"

Tezuka flinched when Fuji called him Hiro. He swallowed hard, then said, "Fuji, I need to talk to you privately for a moment. Can you spare some time?" Fuji looked up at him, surprised, then looked back at another person. That person nodded, and Fuji turned back to Tezuka and said, "Sure, I suppose. Let's go in here." He led Tezuka into an empty room.

Fuji looked up at Hiro expectantly. What did he need to say? Fuji looked at Hiro closely. He did not look well. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked as though he had been worrying over something over the past week. What was wrong? A sense of foreboding washed over Fuji. Something was terribly, terribly wrong…

Eyes closed, Tezuka began to speak. "First things first. Before I say anything about why I'm here, I need to clear things up." He felt Fuji nod vigorously. Eyes still closed, Tezuka whispered, "My name isn't Hiro. My name is Tezuka, and I'm an undercover cop." "Okay. So what are you- wait. You're a cop?" Tezuka nodded. He couldn't bear to see Fuji's expression. Would he be angry? Would he feel betrayed? Or would he be disbelieving? Would he explode at Tezuka and yell for him to get out? What?

Instead, Tezuka received silence. There was no response. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. He opened his eyes.

Fuji's eyes were open. They had such mixed expressions in them, it pained Tezuka to look. They held fear, sorrow, shock, betrayal- Tezuka hated himself for bringing this upon Fuji. He remembered those innocent eyes- somehow, Fuji was innocent, despite his occupation- and they weren't meant to hold such pained emotions. Tezuka's secret had truly hurt Fuji. He hadn't meant to… But now, Fuji's eyes were closed again, and his strange little half smile had appeared on his face again. The mask was up again. "Ok, so you're a cop. Why are you here again, then? I assume you came last time to gather information in order to shut us down?"

That tone of voice… Fuji hated it. Uptight, overly polite… he sounded like a big suckup. It was all a part of his mask, however. It was all a part of his shield, the shield around his heart. He hated himself at the moment. A cop… of all people, he'd fallen for a cop. What an utter, utter fool he was. He'd probably given the cop all the information he needed. What an idiot he was. And here he was, thinking that maybe Hiro- no, Tezuka- had come back to see him. What a huge idiot he was.

"Well, yes, I did, but-" Fuji cut him off. "So why are you here now? Or are you here to arrest me?" His mocking tone of voice… god, he hated himself right now. He held out his wrists. "Well? What are you waiting for? I-" This time Fuji was the one cut off, as Tezuka lunged towards him. Fuji let out a gasp, terrified of what would happen.

Tezuka silenced Fuji's lips with his own. He still tasted so sweet, just as Tezuka remembered… he broke away quickly, gasping for breath. Fuji was panting as well, but his eyes… they revealed vulnerability. Tezuka hated that look, hated it because it meant Fuji was not happy, and because he was the one that had caused it. He whispered, "Please, Fuji. Just hear me out. Please."

Fuji didn't know what to do. He'd already been tricked once. Could he stand it if he were tricked again? He didn't know. But he also knew that he couldn't deny Tezuka this one last chance, not when he looked so damn desperate… Fuji nodded.

Tezuka whispered, "Look, yes, I came for information that first time. But I found so much more than I expected." He swallowed hard before continuing. "I discovered that the people here are mainly desperate, down on their luck, rather than greedy and always wanting money. I discovered that a lot of people here would be out of a source of income should we shut this place down. And…" Tezuka gulped again. "I found out… I'm not as straight as I thought I was."

Fuji's head snapped up. Tezuka was straight? This was just getting better and better, wasn't it? Why, oh why had Fuji fallen for a straight cop? But… he'd said that he wasn't as straight as he thought. So maybe he'd enjoyed the sex with Fuji? Or maybe he'd imagined that Fuji was a girl… Fuji couldn't bear it. He spun around so that he wouldn't have to face Tezuka, so he wouldn't reveal the tears beginning to roll down his face. Why… why did it hurt so much? Several of his other customers, in the aftermath, would tell him they were completely straight, and just wanted to try gay sex out. Yet others had said they were unsatisfied. And yet… Fuji had never been hurt by them, because he himself had never really gotten into the act. But now…

Tezuka was certain that Fuji was crying. Otherwise, would he have turned around? Tezuka felt another ache pierce his heart. He didn't want to make Fuji sad. He'd wanted to warn them, not make him sad… Maybe he could still remedy that.

"Fuji, find the other people that are part of this operation. Tell them to get out. The police will be coming any day now. Get everyone out of here; lay low for a few days. The police won't look hard for you guys; they empathize with your situation, if they can't find you here they'll let you go." Fuji spun around, shocked. What was this? "What?" Tezuka shook his head. "Warn anyone you think is worth it. For people who you think deserve to get locked up, leave them here. The police will come. Get out, stay safe. Please."

After a pause, Tezuka said quietly, in a flat monotone, "Please excuse me now. I have to go." His cool mask came off for a moment, revealing a great inner pain and vulnerability. "But please," he grabbed Fuji's wrists with a pleading look on his face. "Even if nobody else is rescued, save yourself. I beg you." He leaned in for one last kiss, and then he was gone. Fuji was left, staring at an empty room, trying to take in everything that he had just been told.

***

They shut the operation down. Nobody had believed Fuji when he told them to get out and run away. They all laughed, saying it was a cop that told them; what cop would betray his team? Fuji couldn't help but remember how Tezuka had said "The police will be coming any day now," as if he wasn't one of them. He supposed, now that Tezuka had told them this, he really wasn't part of the police; if anything he would be thrown in jail as an accomplice. Fuji was still terrified that someone would find him; after all, Tezuka had taken his picture, hadn't he?

But nobody came. Nobody had barged through the streets and found Fuji huddled under some little overhanging. Nobody had burst into McDonalds- he'd ended up working there after all- and demanded his arrest. Nobody came to him and talked to him with the voice he so desperately needed to hear. He was completely alone now, starting a new life in a new place with a new persona. Nobody knew who he really was.

***

3 years. The tall man looked up at the sky, pondering. 3 whole years had passed. How was he doing? Was he all right? Had he gone back to his old ways? Wincing at the last thought, the man stared before him at the empty lot where, 3 years ago, a sex house had been. He couldn't help it. He fell to his knees. He'd suspected that they had torn the place down, but he hadn't seen it before this. And now, his only connection to that person was gone. He'd probably changed his name, so he would be difficult to find, if not downright impossible. What was he going to do now?

Fuji walked towards the deserted site of the former sex house. He'd come here often, despite knowing that police would swarm here for a while yet. But now the police were gone, and Fuji was free to come here and speculate about all those "What might have beens". Perhaps, if he had begged Tezuka to take him along, or maybe if he had asked for a bit of money to jumpstart his education- or perhaps, if he hadn't met Tezuka in the first place, what would his life be like now? Fuji let out a long sigh as he arrived at the deserted site.

The man raised his head. He knew that face, that smiling face, eyes always closed except when the owner lost control of himself-

Fuji's head snapped up. There was somebody here. There had never been people here before. Who was it? And why did he look so heart-achingly familiar? Despite that gaunt face, those hollowed eyes, that shoulder-length hair, Fuji couldn't help but think that he was familiar…

That strange man was coming closer. Fuji retreated a step, crying out. "Who are you? Don't come any closer," he warned, as the stranger stumbled closer. "Who the heck are you and what do you want?" The man had stopped. A voice, sounding as though it hadn't been used in years, rasped out. "Fuji… don't you recognize me?"

And Fuji knew. God help him, he knew. And he raced towards the man, the man that had changed his life.

"TEZUKA!"

***

A/N: Ok, just an epilogue to explain what happened to them during those three years. You'll see!


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own PoT. Storyline is mine, though… unless I unwittingly copied someone else, in which case please inform me and I will write a lengthy apology PM to that person, and maybe take this fic off the site.

Epilogue

Tezuka knew the instant that Fuji realized who he was. Fuji's eyes opened wide, and there was something in them that made Tezuka halt. His eyes were filled with disbelief, shock- and longing. Tezuka took another step towards Fuji, whispering his name. He imagined that his own eyes had a similar expression in them.

Fuji looked up into the almost unrecognizable face of Tezuka. What had happened to him? Silently, he reached out, felt Tezuka's cheek. He'd lost weight, Fuji realized. Those shadows under his eyes, and his unkempt hair- what in the world had happened? Fuji discovered that he didn't care. As Tezuka swept him into a tight embrace, Fuji found himself trying to convey all his emotions into that one hug. He hoped that some of them had gotten through.

They sat on a park bench, discussing the last 3 years. Fuji, with the help of Tezuka's warning, had been able to get away. He'd been wandering the streets when he noticed a sign. "Help wanted. Inquire within." He'd walked into the McDonalds and asked if they would hire him. From there, he had been able to get more jobs. He had an apartment now, and he was doing quite well. Fuji planned to go back to school and get an education- there were so many things he still wanted to learn.

Tezuka's story was far grimmer. He had spent the last 3 years in jail- they'd discovered that he had taken 2 pictures, but hadn't shown them to the police. Those pictures were of Fuji- if he'd shown them to the police, Fuji would have been one of the first to be caught. He was charged for withholding evidence as well as being an accomplice to the sex house- after all, he had helped one of them escape. Tezuka had accepted the charges and spent his time in jail. He'd been completely alone- nobody trusted him, as the people were wary of cops. Although inmates tended to group together, Tezuka had found himself alone among hostilities. Many of the people had used Tezuka as an outlet for anger- they were mad at the cops, so why not beat one of them up? At the end of 3 harsh years, Tezuka was finally let out. He'd come here immediately, hoping that he would be able to find Fuji somehow.

He had. And Fuji would never let him go again.

*** Owari *** (For real this time!)

A/N: Okies, that's it. This one's been sitting on my computer for a while, so I thought I'd clean it up a bit and post it. Review please~


End file.
